


The Stilinski Bloodline

by StormStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Mild Experimentation, Secrets, Slow Burn, Stiles Thinks He is Hallucinating, Stiles is a supernatural creature, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormStilinski24/pseuds/StormStilinski24
Summary: WARNING:  SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!•	This fanfic takes place after Episode 15 of Season 5.•	This fanfic is about Stiles and the main ship is Stydia.•	There are no Dread Doctors and no Beast of Gevaudan.•	There is Theo and his chimera-pack but the Dread Doctors who made the Chimeras are somewhere else... NOT in this fanfic.Beacon Hills is the beacon of all the supernatural creatures.At least ever since three teenagers sacrificed themselves to save the lives of their parents and then, after 16 hours, came back to life...Their names:Scott McCall (true alpha)Allison Argent (died a few weeks after the ritual)And Stiles Stilinski (human. or that's what he thinks...)A lot has happened since then. It has been almost a year since that day and the two best friends that are still alive, still feel the darkness every single day just like they were told they would.And when they try to save their friend Lydia Martin out of Eichen House and the hands of a scientist that performs experiments on supernatural creatures... something goes wrong, like it always does, and Stiles falls into the hands of the scientist instead.





	1. The Plan and The Rescue

3rd person view

Stiles woke up, that fateful Saturday, feeling his shirt stuck on him like a second layer of skin, he was so sweaty and he felt like the temperature in his room was 100 degrees.

The darkness he felt, every day since the sacrifice he wanted to forget, was still there. Just like Dr. Deaton told them it would. He had gotten used to it by now, however today something was different...

He just couldn’t shake off the feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon…  Usually his instincts were right, but today he just ignored them.

He looked around his room. His boards were filled with information and red tape. Everything was still unsolved and it has been that way for a while now.

They were going to see Deaton for more information about what was happening inside of Eichen House at 10 o'clock. Then, they were going to save Lydia and that was all that really mattered to him. A pack member needed them and he wouldn’t stop just because of a stupid feeling he had.

He looked at his alarm that said it was 9:00... 'OK I have an hour... enough time for a cold shower' he thought as he looked at his sweaty red pajama t-shirt and sighed. That happened a lot lately. He would wake up drenched in sweat, even without having a nightmare... It was weird, but most of stuff that happened during puberty were. He got up from his bed knowing his dad would probably be at the station. He undressed and got into the shower.

When he was finally fully clothed, he grabbed his keys for his blue Jeep and was on his way.

He arrived at the Animal Clinic at 10.15. Scott walked through the doors as soon as he heard the engine of his best friend’s vehicle.

“Where have you been man? I was starting to get worried...” he asked when he saw Stiles get out of the Jeep.

“I am always late Scott, it's not something unusual...” Stiles remarked as he started to walk towards the door. Scott just sighed at his best friend's tone and walked alongside him inside the animal clinic.

The closed sign on the door was meant to keep the customers away for a little while, until they were done talking, so the waiting room was unoccupied. The chairs were empty and the counter filled with mountain ash was open to let Scott pass through without any trouble. They proceeded to the back room.

“Hey Doc!” Stiles greeted Deaton when they went to the back room and stood in front of the metal table, Deaton standing at the other side. “What secrets are you ready to reveal to us this time?” he continued with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

“Well it isn't anything good...” Deaton ignored his sarcastic comment and started giving them the information they needed. "When Dr. Valack was working there he made some kind of experiments...” He paused. “He drilled a hole into every supernatural creature's head he could have his hand on.” He started laying out some pictures at the metal table.

''What did that do to them?'' Scott questioned the vet.

''At first... it heightened their powers, but to levels that couldn't be contained. After that point they died... if he is planning to do the same to Lydia, then she could be able to hear every dying scream and that, will kill her.''

''Taking a lot of innocent lives with her...'' Scott muttered mostly to himself.

''Great!..." Stiles mocked "Any other details we should know about?'' he asked just to be sure they've got all the facts.

''Just be careful... Both of you.'' He said looking at both of them. Stiles may have imagined it, but he felt like his look lingered a bit longer on him than Scott… He thought It was probably just his imagination, but the look Scott gave him said otherwise.

He shook that weird feeling off and got ready to go to his house to make a plan. “Do you want to come over to my house, Scott?” He invited him.

“No… I have to stay here for my shift. I would just slow you down anyway…” He pointed out.

Stiles just shrugged and said “Whatever you want Scotty-boy.” Then he got out of the clinic and returned to his house, driving his Jeep.

He had blueprints, the keycard he had ‘borrowed’ at his last visit to Eichen, his precious clue-board and his plan-making mind. He would think of the perfect plan.

\-----time skip-----

''Soooo... does everyone know their part of the plan?'' Stiles asked for the tenth time his pack: Scott, Kira, Malia, Liam and Jordan.

They were a few blocks away from Eichen House and were getting ready to execute the plan.

Jordan was in the Van. Stiles, Scott and Liam had one black body bag each and Malia and Kira were going to mix with the group that was visiting Eichen House.

''Yes!'' they all said in unison, a little annoyed from all the times they had to say it.

''Ok, just checking... Let's begin''

After a while the plan was still going perfectly well. At least for now...

Kira and Malia were in the electrical room and Parrish got Scott, Stiles and Liam into Eichen House.

Right when Stiles was walking down the hall with Scott and Liam behind him, Kira caused the Brownout.

''Perfect timing.'' Stiles muttered to himself, just when they arrived at the first door and he was going to slide the card into the card reader, but… there was no card reader. ''What the heck?" he muttered. The two werewolves looked at him as he was trying to figure out what happen.

"There was supposed to be a card reader here! We got this far and now a stupid key is ruining everything!" He whispered angrily so that he wouldn't attract any attention to them.

"Not necessarily." Liam said after a small pause and Stiles gave him a questionable look. "We could break it down." he added looking at Scott.

"There is too much mountain ash... it won't work." Scott indicated sadly.

“Then hit me!” Liam said receiving a weird look from Scott and Stiles. "Hit me and I'll get angry and that will make me stronger." he explained. There was a big pause as they all just looked at each other, before Stiles got impatient and agreed that it was the only way to pass through that door.

“Hit him!” Stiles ordered Scott as he was the first of the two that understood Liam's thinking. Scott just shook his head.

“I wanted you dead!” Liam said trying to get Scott angry. Scott McCall punched Liam three times in the face, the anger buried deep inside him triggered now. After that, they were ready. They shifted and after a lot of struggle, took down the door.

“Thanks... Wait here.” Stiles said and when the other two looked at him weirdly, he added “Oh you know what I mean!”

Stiles run down the hallway towards where Lydia was held. He slid the card to a card reader, which thank god was still there and got to Lydia's room.

“Stiles?” Lydia asked, with sweat all over her face and blood leaking out from a hole in her head, painting the pillow a deep red. 

“You are going to die if you stay...” She said with difficulty as Stiles was trying to untie her from her binds. “All of you...”

“Lydia, I am not leaving you here!” Stiles replied a little annoyed that she thought there was even a chance, he was just going to leave her there to die, because if she died he would literally go out of his freaking mind.

“You have to...” She said. “Stiles go!”

“No. Do you want to hear it in Spanish?” He asked rhetorically with confidence in his voice as he was still trying to untie her and keep himself calm.

“Stiles, behind You!” Lydia screamed at him and he turned to look what was behind him.

Valack had come into the room. When he saw Stiles, he quickly picked up a needle from a small metal table with tools and before Stiles could react he digged the needle into his neck. Stiles stayed still for a second in shock and then fell to the floor, as whatever was in that needle was working fast. Before he lost consciousness, he was reaching for Lydia and he heard Valack say “I was expecting you for a while now, Mr. Stilinski...” and with that everything went dark.


	2. The Plan and The Rescue

Scott's POV

Liam and I waited impatiently for Stiles to return, but he never did. After a while, we heard a loud thud from behind us and then we saw Parrish on fire approaching us. I signaled Liam to move away and we let Jordan walk past us. As he walked through the mountain ash walls, he burned the mountain ash right out of the walls. Reluctantly I put out my arm and when I saw the walls had no effect on me, I ran towards the room where Lydia was held, with Liam running behind me. When we got there, Jordan was just standing there and watching Lydia who was tied up to a bed but only from her left arm. She looked terrified and the color was drained from her face.

"He got him..." She said hardly loud enough even for a werewolf to hear it, obviously shocked from what happened.

"Who got who, Lydia?" I asked not understanding what happened. She didn't answer. She just shook her head tears starting to fall from her eyes. As I untied from her remaining binds with my super strength, she hugged me and before I could react she cried at my shoulder. I just hugged her back rubbing her back softly and we sat there for a minute. "What happened Lydia? And where is Stiles?" I asked her still curious to find out.

She stopped crying and pulled away a little to look me in my eyes, her green ones filled with tears and pain. "H-He t-took h-him..." She said her voice shaking from the crying. "V-Valack t-t-took St-Stiles" Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying now.

I just sit there in shock, a million questions running through my mind: Why did he took him? What would he want with Stiles? He is just human... Valack was experimenting on supernatural creatures right? It doesn't make any sense...

Although I was still in shock, I helped Lydia get up. Her legs were shaking so I put my arm around her so that she could balance. "W-we must go find him Sc-Scott!" her voice slightly less shaking than before. "You don't know what h-he does..." she said taking a deep breath to stop the shaking completely.

"Lydia, you go with Liam and Jordan and get the hell out of here! I'm going to find Stiles" I said trying to sound less distressed than I was.

 Liam took my place quickly and helped Lydia walk out of that hellhole. Jordan just followed them like he was hypnotized. When they were out of sight I started running trying to find my best friend.

 I don't even know how much time passed before my legs couldn't hold me up and I just crumbled on the floor to take a breath. Stiles was nowhere to be found. I let my emotions control me and punched the floor so hard that it broke. As I laid there with my back on the wall, not being able to get up from the tiredness that overwhelmed me, I closed my eyes slowly and drifted away...

 

\-----Time Skip-----

 

I heard two voices from a distance and I shot my eyes open. I saw two blurry figures talking to me but I didn't understand what they were saying. When I finally focused I saw Malia and Kira knelled down in front of me.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Malia asked me with a questionable look.

Before I could react, Kira collided her lips with mine and I kissed her back. We broke the kiss only when we heard a cough coming from Malia and she pulled away blushing. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me? EVER." she finally managed to say and before I could even answer she continued super-fast as she did every time she was nervous. It was adorable. "Liam told us what happened. We got Lydia to Deaton and he said she was fine, just a little dehydrated. He said he doesn't know what Valack did to her and she said she doesn't want to talk about it. Deaton gave something to Jordan and he woke up from his hypnotized state. Then she just fell asleep while Liam was telling us what happened... Is Stiles really taken by Valack? Why would he even take him? and... and..."

"Wow. Wow... slow down..." I said and then tried to answer her questions "Yes... Valack took Stiles and I don't know why... I mean he takes only supe..." I stopped before I could finish the words, as realization hit me. "We need to go to Deaton now. Like right now!"  I said as I finally got up with the help of a sudden rush of energy running through me.

 I thought about the morning when Deaton was telling us to be careful. For some reason I think he was referring mostly to Stiles.

"Why?" Malia asked as she didn't understand what just happened.

"I need to talk to him. I think he knows something..." I replied as I started to walk the hall that leads outside of Eichen House.

"About what?" Kira asked, while she and Malia followed me, still not understanding what was happening.

I sighed and then answered her question. "About Stiles..."


	3. Suspicions

Stiles' POV

I woke up dizzy from the heat that was surrounding me. A bright light was blinding me as I was still half-asleep. When my vision became clear, I saw that I was tied up, with silver colored chains, to a chair. I was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants. The room looked like a hospital room, because it was REALLY white. At my left side there was a fireplace (that must be where the heat is coming from...). Except from the fireplace, everything else was white or silver. There was a window but it was covered by white curtains. I didn't even know if I was underground and the window was a trick. The light source was above me and it was a chandelier. This place is way too cozy and luxury for my standards. Instantly, I remembered about the time I was possessed by the Nogitsune and Oliver tied my up to a chair, but then I shook that thought out of my head.

 A shiver run down my spine when I saw a little metal table with the weirdest tools I had seen in my life. The feeling of distress and fear suddenly deluged me, as I remembered the facts clearly. I was taken by Valack, Lydia was not here and I forgot to mention... I am freaking kidnapped by a crazy scientist! And I don't even know WHY!

Then I heard a rusty door opening from behind me and as a reflex I tried to escape from my binds. My moves were only causing laughter to the person that was coming and I immediately recognized the voice. It was Valack himself.

"You are finally awake! How are you feeling?" he asked with a smirk spread across his face.

"Um... you know... the usual. Just chilling TIED UP TO A CHAIR, KIDNAPPED!!" I said-yelled sarcastically.

Valack just smirked even more trying not to laugh at my comment. He brought a chair in front of me and just sat there looking at me like he needed to figure out something, he was examining me with his eyes for a while, before I got impatient.

"Where's Lydia?" I asked trying to keep my thoughts in order.

"Oh... she is just fine." He said smirking again "You were my aim... not some Banshee."

"What?... Answer my question!" I said with a demanding tone, as I was really worried about my strawberry blond crush since 3rd grade and I was getting impatient.

"She is with your friends. I let them take her... she is nothing compared to my curiosity towards you..." He told me keeping his tone and smirk unchanged.

"What do you mean 'curiosity towards me’?" I asked, still confused from his previous words.

"You know, since I learned about you I was looking forward for this day..." he said his smirk fading replaced by a serious look on his face.

"Since you learned what about me? I am just a hyperactive teenager and sarcasm is my only defense against the supernatural world... I mean what do you want from me? You experiment on supernatural creatures, right? I am just human, in case you didn't notice my inability to protect myself from psychos like you!" I said angrily.

"See that's where you are wrong Stiles... I believe that you are something more than 'just human'. I know that deep down inside you think that too..." He replied completely serious. "...and I am determined to figure out exactly what you are." He added, still looking at me with his examining look.

That's when I lost it. He was toying me around with his half-answers. I was flooded by stress and quandary. I replayed in my head everything that happened since Scott got bitten. Then I realized that since the sacrifice I felt something different... I thought it was only the darkness, but now I know that it wasn't just that... there was more to it. Suddenly I felt the flames from the fireplace increase. I felt like I was going to burn alive. My heartbeat was rising over the edge and my breathing shortened. I was having a panic attack and I knew it was because everything was way too much for me to handle. A couple of warm tears escaped my eyes, as I couldn't take it anymore. The heat was too much.

"I-I c-can-n't br-brea-th-the" I said trying to draw a breath but failing. "Th-the he-heat i-is t-t-too m-much!!" I tried to yell, but it came out more like a whisper than a shout.

He was staring at me, like I was from another planet, from the shock. When he became aware that I wasn't faking it, he looked distressed like he was going to lose his precious test subject. Then he quickly picked up the bucket with the icy water and he turned it upside down above my head. I felt the water, drop on my skin and feeling like it burned out the fire that was going to destroy me. As the feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed me, I just sit there still enjoying the coldness of the water, before I snapped back to reality and saw Valack in front of me.

"Better?" he said smirking, while I sighed in disappointment, as I was still tied up with the chains around me. I didn't say anything. I just looked at the ceiling trying to put my emotions in order.

"Well, it was really refreshing... but I would prefer a shower." I replied sarcastically when I finally felt the need to fill with words the sound of silence that was filling the room.

"That confirmed some of my suspicions, but I will need more data points to come to a conclusion..." He said, as he looked skeptical about something...

"What suspicions?" I asked starting to get annoyed by his words, that all they did was leave me with more questions than answers...

He didn't say anything. He just smirked and walked away to the door, leaving me alone with my questions unanswered... "WHAT SUSPICIONS?" I shouted after him, but he was already gone.

And I couldn't help but think the most important question of all: 'What the Heck just happen to me?'.


	4. Secrets

Lydia's POV

It's been one day since I was rescued, but Stiles was taken instead. When I was held by Valack, he was injecting me with some needles that I don't know what they contained, but they hurt like a bitch. I slept at the animal clinic, because Deaton said he wanted to be able to check on me just to make sure I was ok. I woke up with a blinding headache, at the temporary bed we set up in the back room of the clinic. I reached out my hand and grabbed a bottle of aspirins that I had there, because I had a lot of headaches and they got worse as time passed. When the headache passed, I saw that I accidentally slept in the dress I was wearing yesterday and sighed. I got up and called out for Deaton. There was no answer. Then I noticed a piece of paper at the metal table that said:

_'Lydia, I went out to get some supplies for the clinic. If I am not there until you wake up, wait until I get back. I'll bring breakfast. -Dr. Deaton'_

My stomach growled at the thought of food. I haven't eaten anything for a day. I guess I was just too worried about Stiles... all of us are. Liam was looking around trying to catch his sent non-stop. Kira and Malia were searching for Scott in Eichen House, because he never got out of there since he learned Stiles was kidnapped by Valack and no one heard from him since yesterday. Jordan and the Sheriff had put out an APB for Stiles and the whole police station was searching for any lead that would help them find the Sheriff's son. And I was just sitting here doing a little research at anything that could possibly help. I didn't find anything so now I am just sitting here doing nothing while my headaches worsens, I am just boiling in stress and anxiety.

I picked up the bag with my clothes I brought here, when Deaton told me to stay and I grabbed a black skirt, a floral top, a pair of black heels and my make-up bag and went to the bathroom to change.

I was finishing my make up when I heard the sound of the doorbell. I got out, looking as less distressed as possible and greeted Deaton who was leaving a bag at the metal table with my breakfast in it. I just went over there opened the little bag and took out a croissant and a little bottle with milk in it.

"Hello and Good Morning to you too, Lydia" The doctor said rhetorically with a smile on his face, because I was finally eating something.

"Hey, Good Morning Deaton." I said with my mouth full "Sorry. I was just really hungry, I guess."

"It's OK Lydia. That is actually a good sign. Did you had any more headaches?" He asked looking at me with a concerned look.

I knew that lying to him wouldn't be at my best interest so I decided to tell him the truth. "Yeah. One woke me up actually. Thank God there are aspirins, because I think they are getting worse." I said honestly.

"Well if they are getting stronger the aspirins won't affect you for much longer." Deaton went in the storage room. When he came up to me and laid a laptop on the metal table where I attacked the croissant and the milk a minute earlier. He opened the laptop and opened a few pages on the web, before talking to me again. "You said he was injecting you with something, right?"

"Yeah, with a clear liquid. Why?" I asked wanting to know the point to this conversation.

"Well if it was what I think it was then the headaches are just going to get stronger until you will not be able to take it anymore and then... you will die." He answered sadly.

"What? What was that liquid? Is there a cure?" I started to panic a little, but surprisingly I wasn't asking for me. I was mostly asking for Stiles, because if Valack has him then how do we know he will not do the same thing to him?

"It is a mix of ingredients. It's Valack's invention. It is used as a way to magnify the abilities of a supernatural creature, just like he used trepanation." He sighed and then continued "There is something I could try to cure you with. It is weird, but I think it will work." He went to a cabinet next to the table and took a little jar with a white plant in it.

I recognized it immediately. "Mistletoe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I told you it was weird but it will probably work." He said calmly as he took some mistletoe and mixed it with some water to make a liquid and then he put it in a syringe.

"Probably?" I asked looking at the syringe Deaton was holding.

"Yeah. Now let me inject you with it, or you can do nothing and live your last few days in agonizing pain from the headaches." He said calmly and I just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fine. Do it and get this over with" I gave up and let him inject me in the neck with the syringe. I actually felt better than before when he pulled the syringe out of my neck and wiped the spot he injected me with a piece of gauze. "I think it actually worked!" I said impressed.

Then we heard the little bell on the door jingle and me and Deaton headed over to the front room, to see Scott, Kira and Malia rush in the clinic.

"Scott where have you been? You got me really worried. You haven't talked to anyone since yesterday." I asked, concerned about my alpha's tired look, while we were walking to the back room.

"I was at Eichen House searching for Stiles and I got tired so I laid there on the floor and fell asleep." He sighed probably disappointed at himself and then turned to Deaton. "I think I know why Valack took Stiles. You said that Valack experimented on supernatural creatures, so it didn't make any sense to take Stiles because he is human, right? But then I remembered the end of the conversation we had here yesterday. You said 'Be careful' to both of us. At first I thought you were also referring to Stiles, because you care about him just as you care about me. But I couldn't help but notice that you were referring mostly to Stiles. Then I thought 'what if Stiles isn't human after all and Deaton knows something about it?'. So I am here to ask you. What do you know about Stiles' status? Why would Valack want him? No more secrets Deaton."

I looked at Scott and Deaton surprised by Scott's words. I thought about it and then everything made sense. Deaton always knew something more than he was telling us, he was always the one with all the answers, always the one that helped us and always the one that saw and knew everything about everyone, but also the one who always held some information back. So what if he knew why Valack took Stiles all this time but didn't say anything?

Deaton dropped the smile he was wearing when Scott came in and stood still for a while, probably deciding how to answer without telling us more than we needed to know. He finally sighed in frustration and said. "I can only tell you some of it. I can't tell everything I know, because of a promise I made to someone a long time ago, to keep some secrets and to protect the truth." He hesitated, but then continued "You guessed correctly. Stiles isn't human. All I can say is that we must get him off of Valack's hands before he finds out what he is, or Stiles and all of us will be in big trouble."

With these words I realized something. Valack isn't going to do the same thing he did to me, to Stiles... he will do much worse. He knew what I was. He knew my limits, but he doesn't know Stiles'. "We must get him away from Valack as soon as we can, or..." A tear escaped my eyes "...or he might kill him in the process of finding out what he is..."

The others looked at me in shock as they knew it themselves. We all stayed quiet though. Then Scott looked Malia and said "We must go look for him.” He turned to me and Kira and continued "You girls find everything you can about where he might be". Then he turned to Deaton "I know you can't say anything, but help Kira and Lydia find him. For Stiles' sake" And with that he left with Malia leaving me, Kira and Deaton to search.

I let more tears drop as I couldn't keep holding them back and I almost fell on my knees, but Kira catched me and hugged me. We just stood there elaborating the new pieces of information we had.

"I just can't lose another person I love." I said quietly, it took me a while but I realized what I just said. "Oh my God. I love him! I am in love with Stiles Stilinski!" I said as Kira hugged me tightly and she smiled.

"You know, we made a bet about when you were going to admit it and I won!" She said proudly and Deaton laughed a little.

'I. LOVE. STILES.' I thought to myself and smiled a little sadly, hoping I would get the chance to tell him before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I will update once a week! Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it so far! -M.


	5. Question Game

Stiles' POV

I fluttered my eyes open, to see a white light above me. I was lying in a bed in the same room I was in, before I passed out from the exhaustion I had earlier. Was there a bed in the room all along? How didn't I see that? I looked at the light source at the ceiling. It wasn't the chandelier, it was a lamp like the ones dentists use to see better. I tried to move, to take a better look at the room but my arms and my legs were strapped down at the bed with silver colored chains again. I managed to move my head a little up and I saw that, at the wall across from me, was the door and the fireplace I saw. I looked a little at my left, but there was a wall. I looked to my right to see that at the center of the room, there was the chair I was tied up to earlier and the chair Valack was sitting to, along with the empty bucket. I didn't even know how much time passed since then or since I got kidnapped, but it felt like days. Beside me at the right side of the bed there was the little metal table I saw before. He must have moved it. I tried to escape the chains but there was no point in trying, even a werewolf can't break through these chains. I looked above me again but the light was blinding and made me look away at the chandelier. That's when I noticed something black at the ceiling in the opposite corner of the room, it was a camera!

"HEY!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, but nothing happened. I waited a little before I continued "COME HERE AND FACE ME AT LEAST! OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A FRIGHTED LITTLE BITCH, TO EVEN TALK TO ME?".

I smirked at the camera and then I heard the door open and saw Valack getting inside the room with a slightly angry expression on his face which he replaced with a smirk. He went to the center of the room, grabbed one of the chairs and then sat down next to me.

"I see, you are finally awake Mr. Stilinski. And I guess you are in a talking mood." he said, but I couldn't see him very clearly, because of the light above me. He must have noticed, 'cause he closed the light and I blinked my eyes, to adjust at the sudden change of brightness and then he continued "You can ask whatever you want. Just one question at the time" he said smirking even more than before. He was enjoying this so much and all I wanted to do was punch him, but then I remembered I was tied up and sighed. I wouldn't say anything, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where am I?" I asked him

"I am afraid I can't tell you that Stiles... It would ruin all the fun." He answered, leaving me again with my questions. "Next question?" He asked me.

I tried to lift my hands up so that I could punch him right then but my binds stopped me. "This isn't the way we are going to play... If you don't behave you will not get to talk at all." He said pointing at a roll of ducktape at the little metal table.

"Fine..." I said back through gritted teeth "How long it's been since you kidnapped me?"

"Two days."

 "Why did you take Lydia If you just let her go?"

"To lure you to Eichen House of course! You don't get it, do you? You are the one I wanted in the first place. You fascinate me Stiles. You are a mystery I have to solve." He said examining me with his eyes again, like he did before.

"Why do you want me? There is nothing special about me." I tried to understand his words and make some sense of the situation, but he seemed crazy.

"I want to study you. I want to learn what you are. I want to see what you are made of." He was starting to get really creepy with all his crazy talk.

"You are crazy!" I looked him in the eyes, but they didn't have the spark of crazy I had seen so many times before... they were the eyes of a visionary. They actually reminded me of Deucalion's eyes, without the red color certainly.

"Am I?" He picked up a lancet "Enough with the chit chat. Let's rule out the obvious ones first. You can't be a Banshee, because you are male. You are not a Werecoyote, because that passes from generation to generation. You are certainly not a Werejaguar or a Kanima, because they require certain character traits that you don't have. You are not a Wendigo, because you haven't Cannibalistic urges. You are not an Oni, a Berserker or a Sluagh, because they came with the looks and you're definitely too good-looking to be any of those, so we can rule them out. Mountain Ash doesn't affect you... basically from all the supernatural creatures only banshees, fire-related creatures like Hellhounds and Onis can pass through mountain ash... ooooor not-fully-developed supernatural creatures! Oh that would explain a lot..." He muttered his thoughts, while moving the lancet around in his hand as he talked.

"What?" I asked him wanting to know what he was talking about. I got a little lost halfway through his mumbling. “Wait- Did you just say that I’m good-looking? THAT'S CREEPY DUDE!" I yelled horrified as I looked at Valack.

"There are so many possibilities that fit your profile..." he continued lost in his thoughts, like he hadn't even heard me. "Let's see..." he pointed the lancet at my arm and I knew what was coming. I tried to move away from him, but the stupid chains didn't allow me to move much. He brought the lancet closer to my arm and he held me down, while he was cutting my arm.

"Oooooowwwwww, YOU SON OF A BITCH" I screamed as he drew a line in my skin with his little but sharp tool. I closed my eyes trying to ease the pain a little, but then it was completely gone. I opened my eyes again, slowly and looked down at my arm, to see only blood there without a wound. Then I looked at Valack, who was smirking at me again. That irritated me to the point of homicide.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU SMIRKING LUNATIC?" I shouted at him, but that just made the crazy scientist smirk even more, if that's even possible.

"I didn't do anything to you. I just used my l lancet to cut you a little... the rest was all you. You healed yourself. Do you believe me now, when I say that you are not human?" He said and I felt like the time stopped. I thought about everything.

When I fell down the stairs with Scott, when we were trying to catch Liam, I felt a sharp pain at my ribs, but a couple of minutes later I was fine.

When Brounsky punched me and I had a concussion, I was fine within minutes after they send me to the hospital, so I didn't have to take an MRI.

When Jordan turned my Jeep upside down, I had felt my neck crack a little, but after Theo pulled me out I felt fine and I wasn't going to tell Theo about it. I never trusted him.

But if I had healing power, then why the bite from Donovan didn't heal? But then I remembered when Scott wasn't healing, when he thought Derek was dead.

_Lydia -Guys, it could be psychological_

_Stiles -What do you mean? Like psychosomatic?_

_Lydia -Somatoformic._

_Stiles -Somato-what?_

_Lydia -A physical illness from a psychogenetic cause. Yes. It's all in his head._

_Stiles -In his head? Because of Derek! He is not letting himself heal, 'cause Derek died._

_Allison -So what do we do?_

_Lydia -We stitch him up. I am serious! Maybe all he needs to do it's just believe he's healing._

So maybe it didn't heal, because I am not letting myself heal. Maybe all I need to do is just to believe it can heal.

I closed my eyes and cleared my head. I just concentrated and thought about all the times I healed myself without knowing it. I totally forgot that Valack was even there, until he coughed to get my attention to him. I opened my eyes and saw him still smirking and looking at my solder, who was bare. Probably Valack's doing. It was healing until the mark was completely gone. I just stared at my solder, without saying a word, I was just lost in my thoughts and honestly too scared to even move.

"I see you figured it out. Congrats by the way. We should celebrate, but first I need to see your reaction to something." He puts down the lancet he was still holding and grabbed a syringe with a clear liquid in it. "This is my creation. It is a mix of ingredients that affects only supernatural creatures. If your body reacts at it, you are a supernatural creature. If it doesn't you are a human who is on his way of becoming a supernatural creature. So... let's see in which one of the two options you are." And with these words, before I could even try to avoid the needle, he pinned it to my upper arm.

I felt dizzy and tired. The last thing I saw was Valack's confused face, before I slowly fade into the familiar darkness.


	6. Dr. McCammon

Valack's POV

Every supernatural creature I've ever experimented on, and believe me there are many, had a reaction to my serum. If I inject it to a human he will just be okay, nothing will happen. If it is a supernatural creature, either it heightens their powers until they couldn't handle it anymore. Sometimes it even helped them control their abilities and focus and sometimes it created an allergic reaction, or it revealed their true nature. It depends on how strong you are.

When Meredith told me about Stiles a few months ago, she just said 'M. Stilinski isn't human' and then she just went catatonic from the torture... oh well... it happens sometimes. I just wish she could tell me more, because I don't know what to think right now.

I am beside the asleep, sarcastic and mysterious teenager, that I am desperately trying to figure out what he is. I injected him with my secret recipe, to see his reaction to it and if his reaction was one of a creature I've seen before... well then I would know what the freaking hell he is, but no such luck. When I injected it to him, he just suddenly looked tired, even though he was asleep for 12 hours, then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. I haven't seen anything like this. His only visible power is the healing. But then again he may just be developing into a supernatural creature, just very very slowly. But... Then the serum wouldn't work on him since he would still be mostly human. Was he born with it? Or did something triggered it? Or maybe both? A very good example is this Martin girl. She was born with power, since it runs in her family, but it was hidden until she was bitten by Peter, back in his good alpha days.

 Being roommates with Peter Hale comes with him repeating the detailed story of his life over and over again, including the plan he had for the little Stilinski. He wanted him for himself. He said he felt something was different with him, that he was his target that night in the woods, but then his father caught him and because he desperately needed a pack, he took McCall. Another time he offered him the bite, but he didn't take it. He didn't bit him by force then because of his too much self-confidence. He believed he would win and then he would go to him and bite him with or without his will. But of course his plan A didn't work and he went with his plan B, Lydia. He never got his chance... but Scott did. When the True Alpha bit the Nogitsune, maybe it affected Stiles... or maybe before that. When he died to save his dad, maybe it triggered something, but I can't be sure.

He looked so peaceful like this. Even after everything he's been through... I have been watching him for a while now and I tried to collect every single piece of information in his life that would point out what kind of creature he is (Don't ask how...). I mean he is definitely not human...

First of all, he survived a Nogitsune possession! I mean that is something no human should be able to do...

Even before that. When there was a Kanima at Beacon Hills, he touched a big amount of Kanima Venom that was at a door handle. When the venom finally worked, he was able to call 911 and he was fine when the police came. That was like 10 minutes after the venom started to do its job... pretty fast for a human. When it poisoned all those people at the gay club they were still paralyzed when the police came.

After that, he held Derek Hale in the surface of a 7 feet pool for 2 hours. Derek was an alpha then, but he still didn't get well for a long period of time since the venom started working.

The same thing happened when Tracy, the Kanima-Chimera, paralyzed Scott, Stiles, Malia and Deaton. Malia was able to work it out of her system pretty fast, because she wasn't cut that deep. Scott, the True Alpha, was fine only a few moments before Stiles and Deaton were. Deaton is a Druid Emissary, which explains his fast recovery, but Stiles? He was fine at the same time Deaton was.

And lastly, my personal favorite clue, The-Deadly-To-All-Supernatural-Creatures Virus. Stiles was poisoned the same time all the others were, but when all the humans were fine, Stiles wasn't. He was still sick when The Chemist confronted him at the lockers. Now you're going to ask 'Then how was he fine when he ran to go to the others and tell them the cure?' I have a little theory about that... The Chemist and I knew each other and when he told me his plan I laughed at his face, but I know how the cure works. He was drinking it through tee. Scott, Kira and Malia, inhaled it when Scott broke the jar. And Stiles... well the Chemist's blood, which had the cure in it, was all over his face wasn't it? When Agent McCall shot him in front of Stiles, his blood relished the cure all over Stiles.

My questions are:

What creature is Stiles?

Why is he that creature?

And why wasn't he on the deadpool?

The only one who knows the story, the whole story, is Meredith Walker the crazy Banshee. She was the one who brought Stiles to my attention in the first place. So maybe she knows what he is and how he became what he is. If I can wake her up from her catatonic state, maybe I can force her to tell me more. It's a long shot, but it's my only lead.

I inspected Stiles carefully. He was still soundly asleep, but now drops of sweat were coating his pale body. 'What the hell?' I thought as I put my hand on his forehead, only to withdraw it fastly, because he was freaking burning! I stood up and ran to the locked door, I unlocked it and I went to my office, were the camera monitor and my supplies are and I snatched a thermometer, before I ran back to the other room. I put the thermometer in his mouth and waited until it beeped, then I pulled it out quickly and checked his temperature. He was literally 55 Celsius degrees! (131 Fahrenheit degrees)

This isn't humanly possible! If he was human he would be dead now... This is the second incident within 2 days. I guess now I know for sure that whatever he is, is fire related, because when he was panicking yesterday the fire from the fireplace was out of control. The flames were huge. Only when I threw a bucket of icy water at him -I had it originally there to torture him with it- to calm him down, only then did the fire returned to its normal size. I doubt he noticed, he was too busy having a meltdown. Now he is burning up, but he looks so unbelievably calm! I don't even know if he knows he is inhumanly warm. For all I know he could be dreaming about butterflies... I need answers and I need them NOW!

I walked out locking the door again leaving behind me the sleeping teen. I walked through the hallways I knew far too well and took the elevator to the ground floor. When the doors opened I walked out to the lobby. It was a normal waiting room with a white couch and a couple of plants at the one side of the entrance and at the other was the secretary.

"Good Morning, Dr. McCammon. How was your work today?" The secretary (I think her name is Mandy or something) asked me politely. It is Monday today, her first day at her job. I change secretaries often.

"Good Morning, Mandy. I haven't made a lot of progress at my work I am afraid... but I am close at figuring out the answers to some of my project's questions!" I answered vaguely, because she thinks I am a simple scientist and that this building is used for research.

"I am glad to hear that. Have a nice day!"

"You too dear!"

And with that I walked out of the building with one destination in mind... Eichen House.

\-----Time Skip-----

I was walking through the closed unit, where Meredith was. I finally reached her room and opened the door... What I saw wasn't what I expected. There was her empty chair, where she always sits, in the middle of the room beside her bed. She was lying down on the ground. There was blood everywhere and 4 words written on the wall with her blood.

'YOU WILL NEVER KNOW'


	7. Face Your Fears

The events of this chapter play out at the same time as the events of the previous chapter.  (Chapter 7: Dr. McCammon)

 

Stiles' POV

The last thing I saw before one of the worst nightmares in my life started, was Valack's smirk being washed away by a wave of confusion. It was written all over his features and I would make a sassy comment about his always smirking ugly face, if I wasn't feeling so damn tired...

After that, everything was black. It was like I was in the depth of a never ending abyss. I wasn't moving. I wasn't even blinking. It was just the darkness and me. I was all alone, with nowhere to go, no one to go to, and nothing to think about other than my memories, other than the things that happened to me since my world turned upside-down. It all started with my mother's death. Everything went to hell after that. I remember Ms. Morell quote to me once 'If you're going through hell, keep going'... What if I had nowhere to go? What if there was nothing for me to go to anymore? What if this is the end of the line? What if my story simply ends in that creepy white room with a crazy scientist?

Suddenly a certain strawberry blonde flooded my thoughts... Lydia. I saw her small petite figure in the dark. She was far away from where I was, but she was there and I couldn't be more thankful for that. I had to reach her. I needed to, but I couldn’t move. Her words came rushing through me 'You are too smart to waste your time with them. You can figure it out... Stiles, you're the one that always figures it out... So you can do it. Figure. It. Out.'

I took a deep breath and I put all my energy to move. I have to move. I need to move. I can do it. For Lydia... With that I twitched my finger. I did it! I can't believe I actually did it!

I concentrated until I took a step closer to Lydia. To the girl I have a crush on since the third freaking grade. To the girl I love. To the girl I always loved, even when I was with someone else, even when I tried so hard to get over her.

 I moved a couple more steps further, when I felt the invisible force, that was keeping me in place, finally break. Then I ran. I ran and ran, but I couldn't reach her. It was like I was on a treadmill, running on the same spot. I finally stopped to catch my breath. I looked at her direction and started to tear up, because I couldn't reach her, I couldn't be saved.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them she disappeared. She just disappeared into the darkness. I couldn't believe it. That's when I reluctantly looked at my hands and counted my fingers... I had 11. 11 fingers. This is all just a dream... Lydia was never here. Nobody is. It's just me... dreaming.

"This is just a dream! This isn't real! I have to wake up! WAKE UP!" I screamed at myself, trying to leave from this nightmare.

All of a sudden, there wasn't any darkness... I was somewhere else. I was in a hallway. The grey walls seemed so familiar to me, but I just couldn't remember where I have seen them before... Then I remembered. I remembered running here. I was weak and I could barely walk, but I was running anyway, to save Lydia. To save her from the thousand year old evil Japanese spirit... the Nogitsune.

Right after I thought about him, he was right in front of me. It was the mirror image of myself, with pale skin and black and red circles under my eyes. The Nogitsune was just standing there staring into my soul. The silence was deafening, until he finally broke it.

"Long time no see, Stiles." He said, the darkness was clear in his voice and his cold eyes.

"How are you here? We trapped you. You are supposed to be in France with Isaac." I replied, trying to cloche my emotions, but of course he could see right through me.

"You are still dreaming Stiles. I will always be a part of your deepest and darkest thoughts. You can't escape the past, Stiles. You can never truly escape _me_." He was scaringly calm.

"No. This is just a dream. A nightmare. You don't have any power over me. Not anymore." I fought every instinct I had, that was screaming at me to just run away from him as fast as I could, and I was now facing my fears. I wouldn't be defeated by his words again. Never again.

"You may act like you are brave, but I know that you're frightened of me... Do you know how I know that? Because I know everything about you, Stiles. I have been in your head and I am here right now. I know how you think. I know that you are just a weak" he pushed me backwards "and pathetic little human, who thinks he can protect his friends. I know that you can't even look yourself in the mirror. I know that the guilt of everything we did is eating you every day" he tried to push me again, but this time I wasn't going to let him. I punched him in the face and he looked surprised. He spit blood from his mouth and he just laughed at me. "That anger you're feeling... The anger that is building up inside you is fascinating and-" Before he could finish what he was saying I punched him again, harder this time. He almost fell to the ground and I took the opportunity to kick him in the chest. He was lying down completely now and I confidently approached him.

"YOU HAVE NOT ANY POWER OVER ME! EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS FREAKING POISON! I WILL NOT FALL OVER AND CRY IN A DARK CORNER IN MY MIND AGAIN BEACAUSE OF YOUR WORDS! I WILL NOT LET YOUR WORDS AFFECT ME! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled at him from the top of my lungs and then he looked at me, a void expression in his eyes and he disappeared turning to dust. I sighed in relief. I felt like this unbelievably heavy burden was lifted off my shoulders. Before I had a chance to do anything else, I was in a different hallway. I was in a place, which after all this time is still sending chills down my spine. I was at Eichen House...

I stood there for a while, waiting to see if it would all disappeared, or if something or someone would appear out of the blue again. When nothing happened, I started to slowly walk down the hall. After what seemed like hours I saw a room like Lydia's in a distance and paused, before I started to walk again purely to satisfy my curiosity. I swear my curiosity is going to get me killed someday, if not today...

I finally reached the room and looked through the glass that was separating me from whoever was in the mysterious room. In the middle of the room was a chair, with a familiar girl on it. It was Meredith. She was just sitting there waiting for me. I reluctantly opened the door and stood in front of Meredith. She looked up at me and stood up.

"Hello M-(the rest of this word isn't available due to the lack of information)" She greeted me politely. I couldn't believe it. No one knew my real name, except my dad. Not even Scott knew.

"I am still dreaming, aren't I? You are not real... The only people who know how to pronounce my real name and are alive, are me and my dad." I said to Meredith, or I guess to myself since I am only dreaming...

"Yes, you are dreaming, but I am 100% real. And I know how to say your name, because your mother, Claudia, showed me." The real Meredith that was somehow in my dream replied. This can't be true though... My mother couldn't know Meredith... could she? Meredith can't be more than a of couple years older than me... How old was she if she knew my mother?

"How can you be in my dream? And how did you know my mom?" I questioned her trying to make some sense out of this situation.

"I am a Banshee, I can communicate like this with every supernatural creature. Right now it doesn't matter how I knew your mother. We don't have a lot of time for explanations that others can give you, Valack could come for me any second now. I am here to tell you some things only I know." She explained in a rush. She was nervous, I could see it in her eyes. She would look to the glass behind me every 10 seconds. I didn't want to push her too far, but I needed answers.

"How do you know that I am supernatural? I didn't even know that until a couple of hours ago... I don't even know what I am! Do you know what I am? And who else can give me answers?" I seeked information from her mostly to feed my curiosity, which was now growling, like a lion does when it's hungry and ready to eat its prey.

She looked at the glass one more time, before looking at me in the eyes. "Look, I've known about you my entire life, just like your mother did. She told me to look after you from a distance. To help you only when it was a life and death situation, like with the Nogitsune. To protect you from the truth until you were ready. I wouldn't normally tell you anything, but I don't know how much time I have left and you need to know some things that no one else knows. Valack is coming for me, I broke last time and told him that you weren't human. That can't happen again." She hurriedly told me and looked at the glass, then she looked at me again. "You come from two very powerful families. You are more special than you know. Your mother took some of your father's and Deaton's memories before she died, to protect you. The Sheriff doesn't remember, but he is from a werewolf family. A very powerful one. He was skipped just like you were, but you have a potential. Your mother after she took their memories, she gave them to me in material form and told me to lock them up somewhere. You must tell Deaton:

'Ignis ostendam tibi quod petis.

Quaerere alto, ad radices magicae.

Successor conteram alica.'

Alan will know what to do. Tell him that this is the clue to break the spell. He will figure it out. Don't worry you will not forget the words... I have made sure of it." I started to hear a sound like footsteps coming from a great distance. "My time is up. I can't let any other information fall to the wrong hands. I will make sure he will never find out from me. You can't tell him about this, no matter what he does to you. Believe me if he finds out he will do much worse... Goodbye, Stiles. ..." She let one tear fall and then she was gone. Everything was gone. I was all alone in the darkness.

My eyes were closed and I felt the familiar coolness of chains, I was lying down on a bed. My body was so tired, that I couldn't even open my eyes, so I didn't. I focused at the sounds of the room, it was too quiet for anyone to be here.

I was alone with my thoughts and my unanswered questions, all of them running in my mind.

How did Meredith even knew my mom?

Why didn't my mom tell me any of this?

And what was all the ‘families’ thing about? I come from two powerful families? What does that even mean?

My dad is from a werewolf family and he doesn't even remember it?

In what language were those words she told me from? Latin? I still remember them... She was right about that. I don't know what she did, but I remember every word from that weird little poem she told me.

What did she mean when she said 'I know what I have to do'? Is she going to kill herself or something? Oh my god! She is going to kill herself, isn't she? Who would do that? I mean come on! She knew my mom so well, that she would protect a few of her secrets with her own life?

The questions that's been, running around in my mind are:

 What the heck am I? AND WHAT MAKES ME SO DAMN SPECIAL?!


	8. Joining Forces

Scott's POV

I am running. I've been running for 4 hours now and I am tired, but I have to keep going. I have to keep searching for my best friend, for my brother.

I, Malia and Liam have been running around, looking for him since we walked out of the animal clinic yesterday. The sun will set in a couple of hours and we haven't found anything yet. We even went back to Eichen House to get his scent, but there was nothing there... It was like someone went back and erased any evidence, which sudjested that Stiles was even there. Everything was a dead end.

I know now that we can't find him like this if Valack doesn't want us to. He knows about the supernatural world and I bet that he knows ways to make Stiles undetectable to the supernatural creatures... I need to aproach this differently... What would Stiles do?

Stiles can't track someone by scent. He would think of another way to do it. He would try to find digital trails, or places the person he would look for might be, or he would try to find information about the kidnapper and try to find out his next move. And he would put every piece of information on his board and attach them together with red tape... I don't think I am capable of doing that.

 The pack's brains are Stiles and Lydia... I need help if I am going to find him and I know just the right person, with tracking abilities and experience, to call. He is back at Beacon Hills. That person is Chris Argent.

 

Chris Argent's POV  

I returned to Beacon Hills, to check on Jerarld. My old man never seem to die, damn it. I have the type of wolfsbane that would cure him, but I will give it to him only if there's an emergency. That's not going to happen anytime soon. My thoughts are being interupted by the ringing of my phone. I take it from my jacket pocket and look at the screen. It's Scott... we haven't talked very much since I got back. I answer.

"Hello, Scott!"

"Hi, Mr. Argent. I called, because I need your help."

I sighed. I honestly expected it. There is always trouble in Beacon Hills...

"What's going on?" I asked him seeking for more information.

"It's Stiles... He's been kidnapped." He said in a quiet voice. I didn't see _that_ coming.

"When, where and by who?" I got straight to the point, because I knew in these kind of situations every minute counts.

"It was Saturday night, at Eichen House, by Dr. Valack. You know... we've been searching for him by his scent, for two days now. We came to a dead end. I think that Valack found a way to cover his tracks against the supernatural... That's why I need your help, to track him down with human ways." He filled me in with the information he had, but the sadness was obviously there. He must be really desperate.

"Okay. Where are you now?" The sooner all of us get together, the sooner we can start figuring out where to look for Stiles.

"I just came back from the preserve. I am with Lydia at my house. Malia and Liam were exausted, so I told them to go get some sleep. We have been looking for him all day."

"Alright, I will come there then. I'll be there in a few minutes." With that I ended the call and packed my laptop in a bag allong with a couple of weapons. I got out of my motel room, where I've been sleeping in since I got back from France a couple days ago, because I sold the apartment, me and A-Allison used to live in. A wave of sadness came over me, but I took a deep breath and focused on the problem I was dealing with right now. There is a missing teenager out there. For all we know he could be tortured right now. I got into my SUV and started driving to the McCall house.

\-----Time Skip-----

I got out of my car, grabbed my bag and headed towards the front door. Before I even had a chance to ring the bell, the door was thrown wide open, revealing a very anxious and worried Scott. He must have heard me.

"Thanks for coming." He greeted me, steping aside and allowing me to step inside the house. The house hadn't changed much, since the last time I've been here. The alpha went to the living room and sat on the couch. I followed him into the room and saw an even more anxious Lydia pacing the room.

"So..." I broke the silence first getting to the point as soon as possible. Lydia stopped pacing and looked at me waiting for me to continue what I was saying. "Stiles has been kidnapped... I want to know exactly how that happened and everything you know about this Valack-guy."

"Well-" Scott started, but the young Banshee cut him off.

"I got kidnapped first." She stated. "Valack took me to Eichen House's closed unit and-" Lydia paused lost in her own thoughts.

"Stiles made a plan to go, resque her." Scott complited the sentance she left unsaid. "Everything was going acording to plan, until we reached the mountain ash hallway... then Stiles continued on his own, since he was the only one who could pass the mountain ash and get to Lydia."

"He came in the room I was held in. I told him to go, because I knew he wouldn't have abother chance to leave... but he insisted. He said he wasn't going to leave me there. He was strugling to untie my binds and he would have done it, but then Valack showed up from behind him... I screamed at Stiles to watch out, but it was too late. As soon as he turned his head arround to face him, Valack injected him with something. He fell limp to the floor and Valack simply dragged his body away..." She said with a quiet voice.

Scott, who was looking at Lydia, looked down at the floor and sighed. He was obviously frustrated that he couldn't help his best friend. "When me and Liam finally got there, thanks to Jordan, he was gone. Liam took Lydia to the animal clinic and I stayed at Eichen House, to find him... I searched every inch of that place, but they weren't there. Valack knows the building well. He must have found a way out, before we even got to Lydia."

 He stoped and took a deep breath and then he looked at me with eyes full of sadness. "We have been searching for him ever since... We can't lose him Mr. Argent. Not like..." he paused after he realised his mistake, but he was too late. "Not like that. Not in the hands of a crazy scientist..." He tried to fix it, but we both knew what he truly wanted to say... 'Not like we lost Alisson'. I didn't say anything though. It isn't this kid's fault that he is mixed up in this world, this so unfair world, that doesn't care how many people you lost, that doesn't care if you can't lose anyone else. It isn't his fault. It isn't any of these kids' fault.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I questioned them and I think they actualy looked surprised that I didn't walk out that door, which I walked through a few minutes ago.

"There is one thing..." Lydia started reluctantly "When Dr. Valack was working at Eichen House, he made some kind of... experiments, to supernatural creatures"

"Experiments? What kind of experements?"

"Well... He drilled a hole in their heads, to enchance their power... but to levels that couldn't be contained. After that, they couldn't handle it and they died... Through the years Valack has developed an icredible amound of nolledge about the supernatural. It's true that we can't find him or Stiles using supernatural ways, so we need to use another method..." She began to explain, but since I understood what she meant, I complited her sentance for her...

"The hunter method. You need me to help you find out what Dr. Valack wants, where he is and where he is keeping Stiles."

"Um... Actually we already know why he took him." Scott said in a way that expressed mostly frustration, probably because even though he knew the reason of Stiles' abduction, he couldn't do anything right now. "Before we went to Eichen House to save Lydia, Deaton told me and Stiles to be carefull there, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that he was talking more for Stiles... so when I came back from my search at Eichen House I went to the animal clinic to confront him about any information he has about Stiles' whereabouts. He confessed that he knew something, but he said he couldn't say all of it because of a promise he made a long time ago and to protect the truth or something like that... He acknowledged that Stiles isn't human and he also said that we must find him before Valack figures out what he is, or Stiles and all of us are going to be in big trouble..." The True Alpha added.

Well... Honestly that wans't what I expected. "OK, First we need a map of Beacon Hills, The blueprints of Eichen House and every piece of information we can find for Valack." I stated as I puled my laptop out of my bag.

"I'll go get the map." Scott anounced, before running off to find the map.

"We actulay have the blueprints of Eichen House... Stiles got them when he was planing how to save me... I've looked at them a hundred times. Valack's only escape rout would be the tunels, but they are unmaped and they go on for miles under Beacon Hills." Lydia said in a quiet voice.

"Oh. I guess we don't need it." I replied and then the werewolf entered the room with the map in his hands. I took the map, opened it at the coffee table in front of me and took a marker from my bag. "Now take this marker and place an X to every place you've alredy searched, to rule those out." I told Scott as I pointed the marker at him. After he took the marker and got to work, I opened the laptop and started finding data from the Police, the County and Eichen House's data bases about Valack.

"So... Valack graduated from the medical school as a psychiatrist and then he worked to various places before he came to Beacon Hills to work at Eichen House. He worked there for several years before he started going insane and claimed he could see everything through his 3rd eye which he obtained with unknown methods and he eventualy got closed up at the closed unit. He recently escaiped and his whereabouts have been unknown ever since. He has to his possessions a house allong with some money in a bank, but that's about it... I dought he would go to his house, except if he has something else to an alias. Do you guys know anything more?" I questioned them because a lot of details are always unofficial.

"I have an idea!!!" Lydia stated with confidence. This was the first time she said something so condidenly, since I arrived, and I knew that it was going to take us a step closer to the missing teen.


	9. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Straw= the last in a series of unpleasant events that finally makes you feel that you cannot continue to accept a bad situation.
> 
> *warning* this chapter contains a lot of swearing because Stiles is pissed

 

Stiles' POV

Everything was dark when I finally opened my eyes from my long sleep. No one was there... A wave of relief filled me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The fireplace in the room was out of wood (I guess Valack hasn't entered the room for at least a few hours to replace the firewood). It was so quiet and peaceful that for a second I could forget that this was my cell and that I was kidnapped. And of course the second thing I noticed were the stupid chains! It's so annoying to wake up tied up on a bed. I mean come on, couldn't he at least unchain me? It's not like i could possibly escape this room or something...

'I can't be thinking about that right now! I must find a way out. I must make sure Lydia is okay because it's practically _my_ fault that Valack kidnapped her in the first place. At least that's what this psycho told me. I just can't shake off the feeling that something is terribly wrong. About me? about Valack? about Lydia and the pack? or about the whole damn situation?'

I couldn't tell. I just had to get out of there as soon as possible.

I was pulling at the chains as hard as I could but they wouldn't even budge. Finally I let out a scream of frustration and attempted to find some other way to get off this bed, then I would try to find a way out of this room too. I looked around but I couldn't see much, everything was dark and only a few shadows of objects could be seen. I saw the layouts of the metallic table that was next to me and the light under the door that I saw if I lifted my head a little.

I tried reaching out for the little table, but it was impossible to move my arms and legs even an inch. That's when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. I immediately stopped moving and pretended to be asleep, because maybe he wouldn't be able to test what he wanted if I wasn't conscious. I heard a key being turned in the lock of the door and then it opened and closed again with a kinda creaking sound. I didn't hear the sound of the key again so I guess he is in a hurry and left the door unlocked... that's really good, but really bad at the same time.

It is good because the door was left unlocked and my chances of a successful escape were a lot more than they were a few minutes ago.

But... It also means that he is in such a hurry that he would risk his test subject possibly escape... so... something happened since the last time he was here and he was running out of the time he had to figure out whatever he wanted to figure out... that means that his methods are going to change in order to make up for lost time. Probably for the worst.

I kept my eyes closed and continued to analyze my hearing-based clues, in order to figure out what happened and to slow down his research as much as I could. I heard a light switch turn on and I tried not to react to the sudden light going through my eyelids, then the sound of his footsteps was approaching in a fast pace and when they reached the side of the bed I could hear the tools on the surface of the small metallic table being mangled up in an attempt to find something in a hurry. After that the many sounds stopped and only the sound of my breathing, the sound of a tool and the sound of my heartbeat rising in fear of what was about to come could be heard by my not-as-sensitive-to-sound-as-a-werewolf ears. I was panicking and I knew that it wouldn't take long for Valack to find out that I wasn't really asleep. I was so worried and focused to keep my breathing steady that I couldn't hear what the crazy scientist was doing until I felt a very sharp pain at the forefinger of my right hand and I shot my eyes open as I pulled at the chains and let out a scream that I couldn't hold back because HE BROKE MY FINGER WITH HIS MOTHERF***ING TOOL. I MEAN, WHAT PSYCHO DOES THAT?

"Good Morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." He said calmly and he looked composed with not a single sign of worry or hurry in his ugly face.

'He put up a front huh? I guess he doesn't want me to know that something's going on' I thought and to distract myself from the pain I tried to see with what motherf***ing tool he broke my precious finger with. And there it was... A little metallic hammer in his hand which didn't look much but with a little power it could become very deadly.

"WHAT THE F**K VALACK? WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?" I screamed at him as my finger continued to hurt like hell.

"Well, that was to wake you up of course! You've been sleeping for 8 hours straight and I just couldn't wait to try out some new methods of experimentation to you. Why are you so angry? It will heal anyway, won't it?" He casually answered my question and I just got pissed even more.

"IT F***ING HURTS! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE GOING TO BE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE, YOU BASTARD!" I pulled at the chains once again and the psycho just looked at me and laughed. He f***ing LAUGHED.

'Calm down, Stiles! You don't have time to waste on stupid things like hatred. Use your head and find a way out of here and you can get your revenge later. Great! Now I am talking to myself' I thought but tried to find a way out anyways. Now that the room is illuminated it is much easier to observe and find clues, but i had to deal with Valack so it wouldn't be so easy to do both at the same time...

"Enough time was wasted on chit chat. I will now proceed with my work" Valack got suddenly serious after that creepy fit of laughter and now he had an almost scary expression on his face, unlike his usual smirk.

Before I had a chance to say anything, he straightened my broken finger and I let out a pained scream as it was it was being broken all over again, but it didn't last long. After a few seconds the pain slowly faded away. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was completely healed. There was no sign that it was ever broken in the first place. 'I guess I'll have to get used to that then.' I thought as I faced the reality of the situation I was in. I wasn't human anymore... maybe I never was... there were so many questions that came to the surface that moment, but I didn't have the time or the means to answer them. The only thing I knew was the gut feeling I had, that I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Valack was searching for something on the tablet that had appeared out of nowhere -maybe it was inside the pot of his white robe- so I quickly looked around desperately trying to find something ANYTHING that would get me out of these chains. Nothing was near in my reach so that left me with only one impossible option... I had to break the chains myself. I had to find a weak link at the chains and pull with all my power to have a chance of escaping this situation. I looked at the metal closely and carefully, but not a single weakness could be seen. Valack was still looking at the information of the tablet he was holding, so I had a little while longer before he turned his attention towards me again. I needed to look at the chains better, I NEEDED to find a weakness. My life depended on it.

 That's why I looked, looked again and looked harder, but there was nothing there... and soon enough my time was up. Valack had already an object in his hands and I knew that its use was for nothing good because NOTHING IN THAT GOD DAMN PLACE WAS EVER GOOD!

"This is going to hurt and you will probably have the urge to rip off your own skin, but your screaming in annoying, so I am going to shut your mouth... OK?" The mad scientist said seriously and if I wasn't tied up to a bed and about to feel extreme pain, I probably would have laughed from the seriousness in his voice.

He put the object he was holding on the small table, took a roll of duck-tape and stuck a piece of tape at my mouth.

 "This tape sure has a lot of uses don't you think?" He commented, mostly to himself because I was in no position to answer his question, so I just gave him my best I-am-gonna-f***ing-murder-you glare. He just smirked and took that creepy-looking tool again. It looked like a metallic bracelet but it had spikes on the inside and they looked like they were covered in poison... whatever it was it looked pretty damn dangerous and I wouldn't let him put that anywhere near me. I screamed but all that came out were some muffled noises because of the tape on my mouth.

He ignored me and continued to come closer to my arm -probably to place that creepy tool- I pulled at the chains as hard as I could but it still wasn't enough. I desperately tried to get away from it, but I couldn't. My mind froze from my panic, I couldn't think of anyway of escape and tears started to spill from my eyes, because I've had enough of all this. All the uncertainties, the questions, the pain and the worry. I couldn't take any more and I wouldn't place my life in the hands of Valack.

And then I felt the spikes split the skin of my wrist, then the bone and the pain wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I felt everything. I felt the muscles of my arm spasm. I felt the poison slowly reaching my blood and going inside the bloodstream. I felt it spreading. And that was the last straw... That was the trigger that gave me power. Enough power to break through the chains. Enough to hit Valack in the head and knock him out. Enough to open the door.

And I did it. I broke the chains, hit Valack in the head and then opened the door, but it wasn't enough to keep fighting the poison which was now spreading at a faster pace, so I fell. I fell and I hit the ground hard, but not before I heard her voice. I heard her calling my name and I knew that everything would be alright now.

It was the girl that I love since the third grade after all...

It was my Lydia.

 


	10. Is this a dream?

Lydia's POV

Words.

Words are used by people to express their emotions, thoughts, ideas, speculations about the future, stories about the past, fairy tales...

They are a tool that man uses and there are trillions of them in the world, in all the different languages, idioms and even dead languages.

There are so many that it is impossible for someone to learn all of them.

I knew English, French, Latin, Archaic Latin and some more, but none of the words in these languages could possibly begin to describe the feelings that overwhelmed me at the sight of him.

For a while I thought I would never get the chance to see him again... but there he was, getting out of a room.

I started running to him, yelling his name. I was so glad he was alive that I ignored the possibility of Valack being right behind him waiting for a chance to strike. I ignored everything that wasn't him and continued running.

Just when he showed a reaction to my yelling, his legs gave out from under him, he fell to his knees, then his head hit the floor and I was terrified all over again.

I reached him, put his head on my lap and asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. He just had a silly smile decorating his face and he lifted his hand, softly whipping tears I didn't even realize had fallen down my face.

"Is this a dream?" he asked weakly, so lightly, it sounded almost like a sigh.

"N-No Stiles, this isn't a d-dream. I am here now. I-I am here. I'll take you home." I replied, not able to control the stuttering that came along with my tears.

"Lydia..." He breathed out and closed his eyes, as he started coughing hard, so hard that he eventually started spitting out black blood.

"SCOTT!" I screamed. The rest of the pack and Argent were a floor below us taking care of some guards we met along the way. "Oh my God! Stiles, i-it will be ok. I am here, j-just hold out a little longer" I sobbed. I was clearly couldn't carry him on my own, but I had to do something... Anything. I checked his body for any wounds and only then did I notice the spiky bracelet on his right wrist. It normally wouldn't cause him to spit out blood, so it must have been poisonous.

I carefully placed his head on the ground and looked at the door he had come out of. I couldn't do anything about the poison right now, but maybe if I found out what kind of poison it was, it would be useful when we got to the animal clinic. I got up and moved towards the door, turned the nob and took a peek inside. The room was really white. There was a fireplace at the left side of the room and an empty bucket in the middle of it. Right in front of the door there was a bed with broken chains on it and right next to the bed was a small metallic table with tools, a chair and surprisingly Valack lying face down on the floor, with a wound in his head. I took some careful steps near him and when I saw no reaction, I turned him around only to find that he was unconscious.

 I didn't know what had happened to cause this, but I had a feeling that Stiles was responsible. I searched him, to find anything related to the poison, when the only thing I found was a key, probably the key of this room's door, I looked around and found a fallen tablet on the floor, but its screen was broken. I sighed in frustration, took the tablet and got out of the room, locking the door behind me with the key I found in Valack's pocket. I would restore the data of the tablet when Stiles was better. Now my first priority was taking Stiles as far away from here as possible.

I couldn't carry him, but I could drag him as far as I could, that would save us some time. Time was valuable in this kind of situations, even if it was only seconds. I placed my arms under his armpits and started dragging him, careful not to cause him any more damage. Stiles looked sickly pale, his breathing was uneven and he was sweating like crazy when he wasn't coughing and spitting out blood. I was beyond terrified at that moment, the only thing on my mind was the possibility of losing him all over again, but this time permanently. I was about to turn to a corner, when I saw Scott rushing over to us, looking just as scared as me at the sight of Stiles.

"What happened?" He asked as he kneeled down and picked him up easily, carrying him bridal-style.

"I don't know. I found him just as he fell down and started coughing up blood. It looks like he is poisoned. I believe the bracelet-looking thing stabbing his wrist may be the cause of it. I tried searching for a cure of what kind of poison it is but the only thing I found was an unconscious Valack and a broken tablet." I rushed out as I jogged by his side. He had a look of mild confusion on his face.

"Wait... Valack was unconscious? What happened?"

"I am not sure, but if it wasn't for the poison Stiles would have escaped on his own. He probably knocked him out and was trying to get out, when he collapsed." I answered, not knowing exactly what had happened, but having a vague idea from looking at the room Stiles was previously in.

"What did you do with Valack?"

"Well... I found a key in his pocket, so I locked him up in a room."

He nodded, not asking anything else, focusing on the task at hand. "MALIA! LIAM! DEAL WITH VALACK! WE GOT STILES AND WE ARE HEADING TO DEATON." He yelled and a few seconds later he heard two howls, confirming they had heard him wherever they were. We got out of the building, which was full of unconscious security officers and we got in Stiles' Jeep, the vehicle we used to get here and Scott started driving as I held Stiles still in the back seat.

He looked like he was getting worse by the second. We had to take him to Deaton fast or else...

I shook my head, trying to shake off these thoughts and focus. Right now Stiles was alive. I just had to keep him that way until we reached our destination.

The wheels of the Jeep screeched when Scott parked in a hurry, he quickly got out carrying Stiles with him and I followed them a second later.

Together we run towards the door and barged inside. Scott lied Stiles down on the back room's metal table, which was ready for use as it was part of our plan. It was always a possibility that Stiles could be badly injured so we planned ahead and informed Deaton to be ready.

Deaton entered the back room as soon as he had heard the bell of the door and he was already examining Stiles, reaching to the same conclusions I had.

"He seems to be poisoned by the device on his wrist... but I only know of one poison that can cause these symptoms on his kind and it is only temporary... I mean his life is not in danger, but he will presumably be like this for a day." He finally concluded and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Stiles was going to be okay. He wasn't going to die.

"Thank God. I will let the others know too." Scott exhaled, probably in the same state I was right now; unbelievably relieved. "I will go to his house and bring him some clothes. He is going to need them tomorrow. Do you want a ride home Lydia?"

"Um... No. I will stay here for the night" I answered him and he glanced at Stiles before looking back at me.

"Yeah... that would be best I guess" We exchanged our goodbyes and he walked outside, the sound of the door's bell and Stiles' little pants were the only sounds filling the room's silence. I took a rag from a drawer and started wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Will you ever tell us or Stiles what you know?" The words that came out of my mouth were surprising even for myself, but Deaton knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I will say some basic information to Stiles when he wakes up, but I have to tell him the whole truth only when the time comes."

"And when is that Dr. Deaton?" I asked him suspiciously, because I just _knew (πλαγια λεξη)_ that the truth was really important. I felt like he was hiding something that we should know or something bad was going to happen... soon.

"When he will be ready to accept it."

He was too cryptic for my liking, but that was all I was going to get out of him. I sighed and walked to the waiting room. I took a chair, dragged it to the back room and put it right beside the table. I sit down and waited until he walked away. "Good Night Dr.Deaton."

"Good Night Lydia" he replied and then he was gone.

There was nothing else to do now other than wait. Now that Deaton said Stiles was gonna be fine, there wasn't an urgency to restore the tablet's data.

The silence was deafening and I felt like it was impossible to sleep at that moment, but Stiles' breaths lulled me into a sleep.

So I slept, while being sure he was there, that he was alive.

Because I couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

 


	11. Revelations

** Word Count: ** **2965 words**

Stiles' POV

I saw a dream right when I fell down…

I saw Lydia reassuring me that I would be alright… I saw her crying and calling my name… I wished to every power that was out there, to make that dream into reality… I wished to be finally free, together with my friends, with Scott, with Lydia, Malia, Liam, Kira.

The chances for my dream to have been true were too little though and because of that, I was afraid.

I was afraid that all my struggle to get out had been for nothing.

When I regained my senses it was really hard for me to open my eyes.

Opening my eyes meant facing reality and I wasn't ready for that.

So, I stayed with my eyes closed for some time that could have been second, minutes, maybe even hours... but nothing happened.

No crazy scientist to cut me, or burn, or even freeze me…

I knew I couldn’t trust my senses at a time like this, but as time passed and nothing was happening, the ADHD teenager that I am couldn’t keep still.

I slowly opened my eyes, the light momentary blinding me. I sat up and when I finally adjusted to the source of light I looked around and took note of everything in the room.

An IV bag was connected with my arm through a needle. I winced as I pulled it out.

What I was seeing couldn’t be true, ‘I must be still dreaming’ was the first thought that passed through my head.

It looked like I was in the animal clinic, but that couldn’t possibly be true…

Maybe I was lucky? Maybe my dream came true? Or maybe it wasn’t a dream at all? Maybe the person sitting and sleeping in the chair next to the table I was lying on and holding my hand was real? Maybe the other person who was sleeping on a chair on the other side of the table was real too?

Tears actually fell down my face freely, now that my guard was down. All my frustrations of the past couple of days were coming to the surface. Had it even been only a couple days? I had no idea. My sense of time was long gone since I fell unconscious so many times.

I hadn’t even realized that I was loudly sobbing at that point until the person sleeping at my right side stirred, but I couldn’t stop. It was the unmanly and embarrassing kind of sobbing, the kind which would embarrass anyone, however the people next to me weren’t strangers and they weren’t enemies. They were my friends, my pack. Scott was lying on a chair to my right and Lydia was lying half on her chair and half on the table to my left side.

Scott shot up from his chair looking around in panic, probably searching for a threat. When he looked at me, he immediately calmed down and run to my side to hug me like it was the first time he had seen me in years. I hugged him back crying on his shoulder, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“I am so glad you woke up” He sounded like he was nearly on the verge of tears

My head was still hearting like a bitch and a wave a nausea run through me almost making me puke all over my best friend, Scott sensing my discomfort grabbed a bucket that was next to the table-bed and gave it to me. After I emptied the contents of my stomach, he took the bucket and put it away.

“Deaton told us, that you would feel nauseous when you woke up, so-” He pointed at the bucket “I brought it here just in case…”

I groaned at the pain in my head and my stomach “I feel like I’ve been sleeping for ages…”

“Well… You have been asleep for three days, so I guess it’s only natural.”

I cursed silently for all the time I spent sleeping instead of doing other important stuff, as I rubbed my eyes to wipe my tears away and looked at Lydia lying at my side. “Has she been here the whole time?”

“She refused to leave or go to school, saying that she had enough credit to pass the year anyway and that someone should be around when you woke up…”

“I am definitely dreaming. I bet I’ll wake up soon and still be in the creepy room. Lying on the creepy bed, with the psychotic creepy scientist doing creepy things to me.” I shuddered at the thought, but still looking around trying to see if he was somewhere in my dream creeping.

“Dude, you’re not dreaming. We figured out where that bastard took you and came to rescue you, actually Lydia was the one who figured everything out. You should thank her when she wakes up.” Scott said and sat back at his chair.

“How do I know that you aren’t just part of my imagination and I am not making all of this up?” I questioned as I felt my heart beat a little faster in panic. I was panicking and if I didn’t have evidence, that this isn’t a dream, soon, I would probably have a panic attack.

“Do you remember how to tell the difference between dream and reality? Why don’t you count your fingers and see that you are not dreaming?” Scott offered calmly and soothingly, with a speck of worry in his eyes, as he could sense my emotional state through chemo-signals. He held out both of his hands for me, slowly lifting one finger at the time, for me to count them.

When I reached ten, a wave of relief filled me and I took deep breaths and calmed down. It was real. Everything was real. I was truly out of that place. I wasn’t in danger anymore. I was with my pack again.

Soon, however, questions started flooding my mind.

“What happened to Valack?”

“Well… He was unconscious in the room where you were held in. We had no idea how that happened, but Lydia found a broken tablet in his coat pocket and managed to restore its data, while we waited for you to wake up. She said it was connected to the security cameras and his research. The footage, of the camera in the room, showed you breaking the chains and hitting Valack in the head… ” He paused waiting for me to take it all in and continued. “After that, even though Valack opened his eyes, he was unresponsive. Now he is in a cell in Eichen House, in a catatonic state and they do not allow visitors in any case, as to not repeat the previous events that led to his escape.”

“Oh...” was the only thing I managed to say in response to the information I had just received, but my questions where far from over. “Where was I held in, anyway? And for how long? My sense of time was a little fuzzy…”

“Well, after we called Argent to help us-” Scott started, but I cut him off and tried to keep my shock to a minimum.

“Wait. You called Argent? From Mexico?”

“Yes. We had no way of figuring out where you were, so we needed his help”

“Ok. Go on.”

And that’s what he did. “When we were all talking about where you might have been, Lydia had the idea that maybe Valack had bought or rented a place with the same penname he used to write the book ‘The Dread Doctors’- ”

“T.R. McCammon”

“Yeah, but will you stop interrupting me, Damn it?! I am trying to say something smart for once.” He looked a little annoyed, however I knew he wasn’t really pissed, from the light upward curve of his lips, and I couldn’t help but laugh. It felt like everything was back to normal. Yet nothing was really normal anymore… including me. “We searched the name and it turned out he owned a research facility a few miles outside of Beacon Hills. That’s where we found you. Then, we brought you here and Deaton examined you and here we are now.”

I didn’t know how to respond to all that information, so I just nodded quietly and silence filled the room once more.

That was until we heard the bell on the front door ring, meaning someone had walked in. Scott looked relaxed, which was probably because he had already identified the person or people by scent. After a few seconds, Malia, Kira and Liam appeared in the room. They all seemed extremely shocked to see me awake, but when the initial shock passed they all came closer and Malia hugged me like I just came back from the dead. “M-Malia. C-Can’t breathe.”

“Oh, sorry. I was just really happy to see you up again.” She replied quietly and moved back, as to not wake Lydia up.

It didn’t seem to work, because Lydia was already stirring and was a few seconds away from waking up now. She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes, at first being a little confused -The I-just-woke-up type of confused-, however that changed the moment her eyes met mine. She immediately got up and hugged me. It was a soft hug, one I really needed. I closed my eyes and rubbed her back with my hand, when I felt tears staining the shirt I was wearing.

“It’s ok… I am alright now.” I hummed gently and even after we heard Scott whispering for everyone to leave the room to ‘give them some privacy’ we didn’t break the hug. Once we finally did, the awkward silence arrived.

“I am glad to see you are awake.”

“Yeah… I hear that a lot today. Do I really look that ugly when I’m asleep?” I teased a little.

She giggled faintly and I couldn’t help but to widen the smile that surely decorated my face.

I was about to say something again, when we heard the bell again and this time Deaton entered the back room. Scott and everyone else had gone somewhere else, they would probably be back later.

“Hello, Stiles. I see you are finally awake. How are you feeling?” Deaton said.

“Hey, Doc. My head is throbbing, my throat is dry and my eyes are kinda hurting… oh! I was also a bit nauseous when I woke up, but not anymore.” I replied trying to go through the questioning doctor-ish routine out of the way, so I could finally go home.

“I see… Well, that’s pretty normal, keeping in mind your circumstances…” He muttered lightly as he continued with the medical checkup, including checking my heart rate, my body temperature and the condition of my throat. A long thorough evaluation and a glass of water later, I felt like it was finally the time to go.

“Can I go home now?” I asked, because I really wanted to see my dad. He would be very worried, I mean, I _was_ kidnapped for… wait… How long had I been kidnapped? “My dad’s probably worried sick by now.”

“I need to talk to you about the events of the last few days, but after that you are free to go. We have already informed your dad that we got you back, although he doesn’t know you are awake, so you can surprise him later. Now… to answer your last question, you were abducted for 3 days.”

I was missing for three days? It felt like such a short time for such a life-changing incident…

I was missing for 3 days and I was sleeping for another 3… What is up with the threes again? It’s like the universe is laughing at my face.

“WHAT? Three days? I didn’t eat anything for 6 days? No wonder I am hungry…” I exclaimed. Lydia was smiling, as she smacked me on the head.

“That’s all you think about, you dork?”

“Ow! And Duh! Food is life! Try using only an IV bag as your only food source for 6 days.” I joked. However from the look on Deaton’s face, what he wanted to talk about was important, so I decided to get it over with. “So… Doc, what did you want to discuss?”

The next hour passed with Deaton asking questions, me answering and Lydia sitting on a chair listening. I told him about the little experiments Valack did, my own thoughts and feelings about them, the dreams I had –including that creepy conversation with Meredith-, basically everything that occurred during the 3 days of my captivity.

After I was done, he didn’t look surprised at all. He looked more like he was looking for a way to reveal hidden secrets while causing the least possible psychological damage. That look was never good.

“Ok. I will start explaining everything now, but I need you to promise to keep your emotions at bay and let me finish before you ask something.”

I nodded quietly and he took a deep breath. Everything would finally be revealed.

Everything I didn’t know about myself and my history.

“The Stilinski family had been a family of werewolves for generations, but with the family being hunted down and since your grandfather, the only survivor, took after his human mother and the werewolf gene he inherited from his father was inactive, the family was quickly forgotten and their reputation was overshadowed by other families, like the Hales.”

Didn’t Meredith mention something like that in that dream?

He paused, but then continued. “Your father’s gene was also inactive, so your grandfather never told him about the supernatural, so your father grew up normally, got married to Claudia and they had a son. What your father didn’t know was that Claudia, my close friend, was a Phoenix.”

“Wait… what? You mean like phoenix the bird that can be reborn from its ashes? But how is that possible? She d-died, I was there!”

“There are ways to kill a phoenix, whether you believe it or not. It’s very hard, but not impossible… Now, are you going to let me continue?”

“Yeah… continue.” I replied as I swallowed, in a futile attempt to water my now dried throat. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating wildly in my chest, as if trying to beat its way out. Lydia reached her hand out and held mine

“As I was saying, Claudia was my friend and she entrusted her secret to me and Meredith, in case one of us died, so if you turned out to be a phoenix, someone would be able to explain everything to you. We both swore to keep the secret to our graves, because she was scared of the hunters finding out about you, once hunters of supernatural creatures found a way to kill a phoenix, they started hunting them down, until they were almost extinged. The ones who survived, went into hiding.”

A million questions were going through my mind by then. The more I listened, the more questions seemed to surface.

Deaton, almost as if he was reading my mind carried on with his explanation. “I am sure that you have many questions like, if you were born as a phoenix why didn’t you notice earlier? The answer is quite logical. The phoenix kind is almost immortal, if every time a not-aging phoenix had a phoenix child, which in turn would not be able to age, we would be overwhelmed by them and surely overpowered. To have a balance, a phoenix can have children, but its child would only unlock their phoenix side, if it died before the age of 22.

You have already died once when you sacrificed yourself at the Nemeton. I was hoping it wouldn’t have any affect since we brought you back, but you essentially did die, if only for a few hours. Immediately after that you got possessed by the Nogitsune-“

I flinched at that, remembering all the things _it_ did, for which I still felt guilty about… There was no point to continue that line of thought however, so I tried to keep my expression as neutral as possible after that.

“- and I am guessing that it sensed your newly acquired power, so it locked it deep inside as to not give you the hope of having the power to reject the Nogitsune and cast it out of your body. Another question you probably have is where the werewolves fit in all of this, since the gene wasn’t activated in you.

Well… When Scott bit the Nogitsune to weaken it, the two of you were still connected. That means the bite affected you too. Certainly the effect it left wasn’t as fast-progressing as it would be had the bite been direct, but it was slowly changing you this whole time. That along with your nature as a phoenix combined make an extremely rare species; A Phoenix-Wolf. Normally being both a combination of two species would be impossible but since you inherited a potential as a werewolf from your father’s side and the potential as a phoenix from you mother’s, both potentials ended up activating.” He paused as he saw I was having trouble taking all of this in.

Nothing made sense. Deaton would answer everything eventually but at that moment my heart was beating wildly in my chest and my lungs were desperately trying to fill with oxygen. I didn’t want another panic attack, not when I was so close to the truth. So I tried to think of the good things, the happy memories I had, anything other than this terrifying moment in the animal clinic. Breathe in… and out… in… and out…

“-les?” I heard a sweet concerned voice calling out “Stiles? Are you alright?” Lydia was right next to me holding my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I breathed in.

Everything would be alright. My friends were with me, even if they weren’t right here. I had their support all this time ‘so what is there to worry about?’ I wonder. We have gone through so much, this was not the time to panic. I breathed out.

“Not really… but I am as fine as I can be at the moment” I smiled weakly at her.

“Shall I continue?” Deaton questioned.

I glanced briefly at Lydia and then nodded “Yes. Tell us everything.”


	12. Epilogue

** Word Count: ** **400 words**

3rd Person View

It was a bright so far uneventful day in Beacon Hills High School. Teenagers filled the courtyard. Most of them were heading for their classrooms. Some of them were there for half an hour now. Some were rushing to get there, since the bell had rang a minute ago. And some would arrive there 5-10 minutes later casually walking in like the stereotypical delinquents.

Of course that Monday morning was also uneventful for our very well-known McCall pack, for which Stiles was grateful.

Ever since his talk with Deaton –which still sent chills up his spine-, he went to see his dad and rested for the rest of the weekend without seeing his friends much. That was mostly because of the pile of homework that was waiting for him when he returned home.

Part of him worried that something had happened to them during these two days. An even bigger part of him worried that he would somehow be treated differently.

Apparently after Lydia took Stiles to the police station, the rest of the pack went to the animal clinic and Deaton informed them of his condition, however without mentioning some of the worrying details he had shared with the ADHD teenager. Those details didn’t matter though. At least for now…

Currently, they could sit and take a break from all the events that occurred last week. For now all he had to do was go to his class, study for his PSATs and train to get used to his newly acquired powers. At least until another misfortune arrives right at their doorstep.

The first thing he had to do though was to find his friends. To find Lydia, Scott and Malia.

So he walked right into the building, unaware of the eyes fixed on his back belonging to a figure hiding in the shadows of the trees.

At that time he was still naïve. He didn’t know that his future would hold. What dangers were lurking in the shadows, waiting patiently for their chance to strike.

He didn’t know that through his many future adventures he and his future kin would be eventually be known and remembered as the most powerful family of supernaturals, The Stilinski Bloodline.

And he certainly never expected all the trial and hardship that would follow his peaceful days.


End file.
